


get you

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wouldn’t consider this a plot but idk, lets pretend airplane bathrooms are bigger than theyare, yes sex in an airplane bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title is from daniel caesar’s song ‘get you’i’m bad at titles and love music ✌️





	get you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from daniel caesar’s song ‘get you’ 
> 
> i’m bad at titles and love music ✌️

back when roger and brian first became friends, seven years ago, they made a bet. 

they made a bet in which whoever had sex in an airplane first got 100 pounds from the other person. 

at the time, it was funny and unrealistic. they could barely eat dinner most nights, so the thought of having 100 pounds to bet on seemed nearly impossible, not to mention neither ever imagined having any reason (or money) to go on an airplane. they were in their early twenties, roger just having turned twenty, and it was a funny bet that brian never thought would last eight years. 

after the success of a few of their singles, they had money and reasons to go on airplanes. they were travelling the world. and each time they landed across one country or in a completely different one, roger would ask if brian banged anyone while they were in the air. the answer was always no. he didn’t exactly have anyone to do it with, and asking someone would be creepy and probably get him banned from that airline. 

in ‘73 during their first tour of the uk, brian still had a girlfriend. he promised her he wouldn’t sleep with any random girl who proposed it, and he kept that promise for most of it. well, technically, the entire tour. about two weeks into the tour, in glasgow, brian’s… _loneliness_ began to set in to the point he felt fourteen years old again. he felt himself harden at the most mundane things. even the most modest of pornographic magazine covers would get him hard. and so he had to break his promise. 

sure, his hand was fine, but it wasn’t enough. and, it always left him feeling even more like a fourteen year old. that’s when roger stepped in. 

two years have passed since their first tour. now, they’re touring for months at a time instead of weeks, in big vans to large venues and flying in airplanes to places all over the world. brian doesn’t know what he would have done if it weren’t for that first handjob roger offered. 

brian follows behind john as they board the plane, mentally preparing himself for the long journey to america. it’s overwhelming, really. in just two years their lives have done complete 180 degree turns. and, as brian takes his seat toward the back of the plane, he refuses to believe it. everyone takes their seats, roger sitting between himself and a stranger, and freddie and john a few rows ahead of them. he smells roger light a cigarette and cringes. 

that’s one part of being with roger brian hates. the cigarettes. the taste of cigarettes as they kiss, the scent of tobacco in roger’s hair, the smokiness of roger’s apartment. he’s managed to deal with it so far, though, and roger has made some sort of attempt to cut back so he isn’t torturing brian 24/7. 

an hour later, when brian gets the best look he can out the window, he sees mountains of clouds and the light early morning sky. he tears at the paper label of his water bottle, notices it’s lightness, and then the fullness of his bladder. he lifts roger’s head from his shoulder and squeezes his way back to one of the two toilets, knocking once to make sure its unoccupied, and entering with difficulty. it seems as if nothing is ever designed with the thought of people over 5’10” in mind. 

brian closes the door, turning to stare at himself in the mirror. he really wishes he had gotten more sleep in the night, staring at the bags under his eyes and frown lines around his mouth. he isn’t even thirty yet. he shouldn’t have frown lines. when he gets back to his seat, there won’t be a doubt in his mind as he forces himself asleep. 

a knock comes at the door. it makes brian jump. he shouts that the toilet is occupied, even though shouting is unnecessary. it’s not like the plane is loud. 

“just let me in,” roger says from the other side of the door. that confirms it. brian didn’t have to shout. 

brian does what roger asks, unlocking the door and opening it courteously. roger steps in, leaning against the sink as it’s the only place he’ll fit. the door closes by itself, roger staring brian up and down with tired but hungry eyes. 

“what are you doing here?” brian knows the answer to his own question, he just wants to hear roger say it. he steps impossibly closer to the blonde, forcing roger to sit on the sink. 

“remember that bet we—” roger can barely say before brian is grabbing his waist and forcing their lips together. the taste of tobacco is strong but brian manages to work through it. roger makes a small sound of enjoyment and takes the cloth of brian’s shirt in his hands, wrapping his legs around brian’s waist. he feels his head and back rest against the mirror and moves his hands to undo brian’s belt. 

brian can barely think. it seems like hours, or maybe seconds, or maybe a lifetime, but before he knows it, he’s pressed against the wall and roger is on his knees, hot mouth working it’s way around brian’s cock. rogers hand wraps around the base of the cock, squeezing and twisting in time with the movements of his head. brian runs his hand through roger’s hair, pulling on the blonde locks lightly, a quiet moan threatening an escape from his throat. it instead takes the form of a buck of his hips and roger humming in response, sending a warm vibration and cold shiver through brian’s body. 

brian tugs at roger’s hair, pulling the warmth of roger’s mouth from his cock, and roger stands while wiping and licking his bright pink lips. he tugs at his own trousers, taking them off and discarding them on the lid of the toilet. he sits back on the sink, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, and watches as brian takes a step and lines his cock up with rogers ass. 

roger sucks in through his teeth at the intrusion, one hand holding brian’s thigh in place and the other cupping his mouth. they nearly never have sex without some kind of lube; it’s always a shocking sensation for both of them. it takes roger more time than usual to adjust, and it just takes a bit more work entering roger on brian’s part. but roger always gets used to it, not daring to speak but just nodding when he’s ready, and today is not an exception. when roger nods after a minute, brian pushes in further, taking care not to hurt the other. 

eventually, brian is inside roger completely, not daring to move until roger gives his okay once again. it takes less time now, and brian rocks back and forth slowly, hands gripping rogers lower back to make sure, even if he does fall off the sink, he’s being caught by brian. brian’s found in the past that roger likes being carried and fucked at the same time, but there’s not much room to do that in the airplane toilet. 

brian speeds up his hips, and roger throws his head back against the mirror, exposing his neck. he bites at his arm as brian begins sucking and licking at his neck, trying desperately to keep quiet. it’s not like they’re allowed to do this. that thought only encourages brian further. he’s always liked the thought of being caught having sex, and no matter how weird it is, it makes him move faster and try to have roger make any kind of noise. brian licks at one spot right under rogers jaw, and he accomplishes his mission. 

roger whines with a high-pitched gasp. he wraps his arms around brian now, shoving them under the light t shirt, scratching at the taller man’s back and biting at his shoulder. brian thrusts himself impossibly further into roger, or maybe it just feels that way, and sucks a mark onto rogers neck. it doesn’t matter how visible it is. neither of them care at this point. roger is too far gone and brian is just trying to make him make a noise. 

“ah, fuck,” roger mutters. brian pulls back from his neck, admiring the small red marks he left and imagining roger trying to hide them later. he pulls almost fully out of roger, shoving his cock back in a few moments later and roger cries out. he does it again, and again, loving the sound of roger trying desperately to keep quiet but failing. “holy fuck!”

this is the point of sex with roger that brian can’t ever get enough of. his face is completely red, eyes glazed over when open, mouth open as hot breaths escape, his hair messy and skin shiny with a thin layer of sweat. he’s right on the edge of coming, just one pump of his own cock until he’s done. brian finds the sight beautiful and desperate. 

brian can feel himself right on the edge of coming, and so reaches down and wraps a hand around rogers cock, pumping in time as he moves his hips. roger is coming all over his stomach and hoodie with a loud moan he’s so obviously trying to keep down. his body convulses, legs pushing brian further inside him and asshole tightening. it’s just the thing to make brian come. he pulls out before he comes inside roger, backing up so roger can kneel down once again. roger does so, wincing ever so slightly as he hops off the sink and kneels in front of brian. 

he looks up with bright blue eyes and begins sucking at brian’s cock, humming and sending shivers up brian’s spine again. before he knows it, brian is coming in rogers mouth, roger making a small noise of surprise then swallowing the best he possibly can. when they’re sure every last drop of hot come has left brian, and running down rogers throat, roger stands with difficulty. 

“how dare you,” roger says with amusement in his voice, “i can barely stand.” 

“it was easy.”

brian lets roger leave first, trying to time it so no one will suspect what they just did. two minutes later, when he’s taking his seat again, stares are being sent his way and not a single person is being discreet. even the man next to roger gives them a look. 

“you’re evil,” roger whispers to brian casually, “i looked ridiculous.”

“at least you sounded great,” brian whispers in retaliation, a small smile planted on his face. roger turns bright red and grins and pretends to ignore brian for the rest of the flight. 

in the end, they don’t know who won the bet. they just both know that airplane toilets are far too cramped to have sex in, but that doesn’t prevent them from doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> if there’s anything else i should tag just comment it pls ✌️
> 
> socials:  
tumblr: previousanon, taylors-roger  
instagram: taylors_roger  
twitter: taylors_roger


End file.
